Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 June 2015
12:44 hallo toes 12:49 ormagord 12:50 . 12:51 hallo 12:51 wazzup 12:51 stuff 12:52 PvZB is best game evur 12:52 no lies 12:53 :O 12:53 g4u 12:53 Have you tried my games? 12:53 Yes. 12:54 I raged when my plants weren't able to shoot at close-range 12:54 (voldemort) 12:54 Wat 12:54 Which games of my did you try? 12:55 The Defense 12:55 one 12:55 ........ 12:55 wat 12:55 You mean Dave's Adventures 12:55 or PvZTD? 12:55 Homing Thistle wasn't shooting at close-range. 12:55 PvZTD 12:55 It does, but it hits the enemy fast enough so it instantly de-spawns 12:55 (orly) 12:55 Ya 12:55 It happens with Peashooter too 12:55 Sunny Peashooter too 12:55 Sap-fling too 12:55 Sunny Peashooter 12:55 and yah 12:55 Sap-fling 12:55 wat 12:56 Sunny Peashooter is a fanmade plant 12:56 oh 12:56 ok 12:56 while Sap-fling exists in PvZ2 12:56 Welp, afk 12:56 It shoots sap which slows zombies 12:56 Did you try sandbox too? 12:56 k 01:04 hai 01:05 hi 01:09 yesterday we had epic teamwork in pvzb 01:09 with HkH 01:11 You have to do it when i gtg right D: 01:11 welp 01:11 can't don a 01:11 *do anythin 01:11 ? 01:12 you gtg now? 01:12 no 01:12 i mean 01:12 "yesterday we had epic teamwork in pvzb" 01:12 yi 01:12 yo have to do epic shayt when i gtg right 01:12 lol 01:12 well it wan't intended 01:12 do you want to play it nao 01:12 tho 01:12 i haven't fixed it 01:13 haven't worked on it since yesterday 01:13 how much time do you have left 01:13 from now? 01:13 1 hr 01:13 maybe 01:13 if not 1 hr, then 6 hr 01:14 back 01:14 Sunflower + Chomper = Overkill 01:14 well in 6th co-op 01:15 well ya 01:15 but still 01:15 So 01:15 Is there a Middle-Click replacement? 01:15 thing 01:14 Sunflower + Chomper = Overkill 01:14 well in 6th co-op 01:15 well ya 01:15 but still 01:15 So 01:15 Is there a Middle-Click replacement? 01:15 thing 01:15 i am adding it in next update 01:15 yay 01:15 i think i might place it on 2 digit 01:16 maybe 01:16 oooor 01:16 1 01:16 maybe 01:16 asoidasoifh 01:16 Isn't Cactus' thingy on 1? 01:21 Hypno! 01:21 Yo. 01:22 Hi 01:22 Hey. 01:22 I thought you left this wiki and moved over to BCoW. 01:22 I see you still have HD Mario. 01:22 I pseudo-had. But It's interesting to check here every now and then. 01:23 I simply can't find anything with the quality to replace HD ario. 01:23 *Mario 01:23 Google changed their search thing again 01:25 Wow. I haven't made a page here this year... 01:25 Beats me 01:25 I haven't made a page since 2014 01:25 I think. 01:25 The last one I made was October 17, 2014. 01:26 I re-created pages tho. 01:26 I've done a couple of re-writes on pages since then. 01:26 Hm 01:26 I kind of revived Hypno LTD 01:27 Last night. 01:29 hrm 01:29 I remember that. 01:30 As it turns out, the 2nd most recent page I made is bad so it's time to re-write it. 01:30 I need to re-make all my plants 01:30 :I 01:32 I probably do. 01:33 I'd be better off making new pages and whatnot rather than re-making the old ones. 01:35 Thing is, I'm not satisfied with my plants, which makes me just keep re-making them. 01:36 hm 01:37 Same. 01:37 I like the ideas of the majority of my plants and zombies. 01:37 But the page layouts are just... 01:37 Why..? 01:38 Have you played PvZ Battles? 01:39 Maybe? 01:39 Did Orb make it? 01:39 Yes. 01:39 I remember playing a multiplayer early-stage game by him a while back. 01:40 That's probably it. 01:40 It's much more fun now. 01:40 Test 01:40 Good. Strikethroughs. 01:41 Does it still consist of everyone using the OP special sunflower? 01:41 hm 01:41 No. 01:41 Wonderful. 01:41 There's a lot of classes to choose from. 01:41 All who have their ups and downs. 01:42 Like any successful class system. 01:42 Well, yeah. 01:42 Did you unlock secret class by beating Coop 5? 01:42 Yes. 01:42 (frog) 01:44 Secret class: Launches endless thermonuclear bombs. 01:44 There's also two very OP classes. 01:44 ...which I've killed. 01:45 -mostly because they were stuck in the corner and I took advantage- 01:45 That's one way. 02:15 So. 02:18 what now 02:20 Back 02:24 hi 02:28 hi 02:39 someone delete this already Five nights at plants vs zombies#comm-218971 02:41 done 01:44 ...which I've killed. 01:45 -mostly because they were stuck in the corner and I took advantage- 01:45 That's one way. 02:15 So. 02:18 what now 02:20 Back 02:24 hi 02:28 hi 02:39 someone delete this already Five nights at plants vs zombies#comm-218971 02:41 done 01:44 ...which I've killed. 01:45 -mostly because they were stuck in the corner and I took advantage- 01:45 That's one way. 02:15 So. 02:18 what now 02:20 Back 02:24 hi 02:28 hi 02:39 someone delete this already Five nights at plants vs zombies#comm-218971 02:41 done 03:11 hai\ 03:11 he left 03:16 Jon Tron 03:17 Hi Nathania 03:19 (shrek) 03:20 Splatoon. 03:22 skreb lel 03:30 Is chat dead? 03:30 :( 03:30 Hi! 03:31 hi :D 03:32 Where did everyone go? 03:34 they all deded 03:35 U R DED. NOT BIG SURPRISE 03:28 Hai 03:30 Is chat dead? 03:30 :( 03:30 Hi! 03:31 hi :D 03:32 Where did everyone go? 03:34 they all deded 03:35 U R DED. NOT BIG SURPRISE 03:37 So how has this wiki been while I was gone? 03:37 Because I was gone for a long time. 03:42 wb 03:42 It was 03:42 meh 03:43 (pikachu) 03:44 (mudkipz) 03:56 Flaxger, if anyone wanted the link 03:35 U R DED. NOT BIG SURPRISE 03:37 So how has this wiki been while I was gone? 03:37 Because I was gone for a long time. 03:42 wb 03:42 It was 03:42 meh 03:43 (pikachu) 03:44 (mudkipz) 03:56 Back 03:56 Flaxger, if anyone wanted the link 04:10 pppppppppppp 04:11 Gais 04:11 kirby says paraplanta is back 04:11 as a "sock of a sock." 04:12 k 04:13 User:The lord michael 04:10 pppppppppppp 04:11 Gais 04:11 kirby says paraplanta is back 04:11 as a "sock of a sock." 04:12 k 04:13 User:The lord michael 04:13 here is the link 04:13 blokc him 04:13 block him 04:15 is he blocked yet 04:17 done 04:21 thanks 04:11 kirby says paraplanta is back 04:11 as a "sock of a sock." 04:12 k 04:13 User:The lord michael 04:13 here is the link 04:13 blokc him 04:13 block him 04:15 is he blocked yet 04:17 done 04:21 thanks 04:43 AM BACK 04:45 wb 04:46 . 04:54 hai 04:54 Hoilla orb 04:55 hai 04:55 http://prntscr.com/7k04x2 04:55 Is my game, work-in-progress 04:55 Hi 04:55 It looks fun, Hesham! 04:55 WOlf PogChamp 04:56 nice 04:56 WOLF = A blue box. 04:56 Well, that's a bit too much to say, that's just several blocks placed and nothing else @random 04:56 I wouldn't say that's fun, right now. 04:56 It has LOTS of potential, however 04:56 Yeah. 04:56 I also am working on a game 04:56 http://prntscr.com/7k06dz 04:56 Orb will like this 04:56 I hope I do. 04:57 I'm a bird. 04:57 :O 04:57 This is better than Leonardo di Caprio getting an osca 04:57 r 04:57 -sheds a tear- 04:57 PogChamp 04:57 It's-it's..... BEAUTIFUL. 04:58 It's only in very early beta stages 04:58 This is HKH and Orb (in their OOO styles, if you care) doing a special move; Flying ofc 04:58 Best game of 2015 - IGN 04:58 Dude 04:58 no 04:58 that's 04:58 walking 04:58 obviously 04:59 how can you make such a mistake 04:59 opiop 04:59 * opieop 04:59 OOO? 04:59 ^ 04:59 :3 04:59 Orb's Orbsome Orbventures 04:59 Oh, okay 04:59 a comic series i made; This is a game adaption of it 05:00 Makes sense, an exact same thing happened to the ONAF comics 05:00 They were just comics, then they were made into games 05:00 ONAF? 05:00 One Night At Flumpty's 05:00 It's really addicting 05:00 oh 05:01 Not like anyone cares, but here you [go......{ [05:01 CROP 05:01 Such fail 05:01 10/10 05:01 *go 05:04 . 05:04 Ja? 05:04 Everyone's gone. 05:04 Except us 05:04 we are the last ones of our kind: 05:05 WE MUST 05:05 kill ourselves 05:05 It is a must. 05:05 -slits your throat- 05:05 *ded* 05:05 that's 101 kills. 05:05 -slits own throat- 05:05 -ded- 05:06 That escalated quickly. :3 05:07 hm 05:07 now what 05:07 Shall I tell you the plans for my game in PM? 05:07 nope. 05:34 hm 05:44 Hello 05:45 hi 05:45 Hi 05:45 hi 05:45 hi 05:45 hi 05:45 hi 05:45 Hi hi hi hi hi 05:45 hi 05:45 YOU BROKE THE STREAK 05:46 kafkasmmkfas 05:46 Hellohellohellohellohello 05:46 HI 05:46 HI 05:46 Btw 05:46 1!!!!! 05:46 1 05:46 1 05:46 FPF, You're gonna be getting Revenge. 05:46 or you're going to be receiving one. 05:46 Depends. 05:47 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 05:47 Hello 05:47 *minion hello* 05:50 I've invented a new plant called Spikiwi 05:51 Spikiwi 05:51 wat 05:51 Spike Kiwi 05:52 ok 05:52 is it for lost city part 3 (troll) 05:52 It spins and hurts every zombie around it 05:54 It costs 225 sun 05:57 ugh 05:57 lag 05:57 PM 06:02 It is boring here so i leave 06:02 bye 06:03 k 06:03 HKH LTD! 06:03 (frog) 06:16 . 06:34 ksk 06:34 ask 06:53 mask 06:53 ksam 06:53 skam 06:53 . 06:54 Toes 06:54 What if you had 06:54 just 06:54 99010451245 HkH 06:54 at your disposal 06:54 http://prntscr.com/7k1vzi (yaoming) 06:54 ^ 06:54 That's 99010451245 sunflowers to heal one Chomper. 06:54 HkH 06:55 Mute your computer for a sec plz 06:55 Done? 06:55 ya 06:55 wai 06:55 oh 06:55 k 06:55 !mods 06:55 !mods 06:55 k you can unmute nao 06:55 hm 06:56 didn't help 06:56 Did I say mods? 06:56 Cause I lagged 06:57 hm 06:57 19% 06:57 asdf 06:57 Uploading a 2.56MB file with HKH. 06:57 28% 06:57 29% 06:58 30% 06:58 32% 06:58 34% 06:58 36% 06:58 39% 06:58 41% 06:58 43% 06:58 46% 06:59 Hallo 06:59 48% 06:59 50% 06:59 54% 06:59 57% 06:59 58% 06:59 Hallo 06:59 .-. 06:59 63% 06:59 65% 06:59 67% 06:59 70% 06:59 75% 07:00 579% 07:00 580% 07:00 (yaoming) 07:00 84% 07:00 86& 07:00 & 07:00 :D 07:00 87% 07:00 90% 07:01 NINETY-TWO PERCENT 07:01 Hey randomz 07:01 94% 07:01 Remember that game screenshot i posted earlier? 07:01 95% 07:01 HkH don't show him that screen yet 07:01 if it's uploaded 07:01 96% 07:01 ok 07:01 100% 07:01 wooooo 07:02 Waiting for Certification 07:02 .. 07:02 IT'S JUST A 2.56 MB FILE 07:02 Back 07:02 Hey, BTW 07:02 Finally. 07:02 Randomz, do you remember that screenshot where a yellow man hung on a bird? 07:02 Yeah 07:02 PM Grei 07:02 Well 07:03 What if you had 32523523 of those birds at your disposal? http://prntscr.com/7k1vzi 07:03 :D 07:03 This game will be big 07:03 I made it so: 07:03 If you press C, HkH will break down and you can hang on him to fly 07:03 OR 07:03 If you press X, HkH crashes down and defeats enemies it hits 07:03 Why are you always so positive? 07:03 @Random 07:04 IDK 07:05 That bird is actually one user here 07:05 And that yellow guy 07:05 is one user here, too 07:05 The bird is Hesham 07:05 Ya 07:05 The guy is someone 07:05 The guy is Orb 07:06 He's so happy 07:06 look at his face 07:06 hai 07:06 Orb 07:06 What if 07:06 you had 3254235 HkHs at your disposal 07:06 http://prntscr.com/7k1vzi 07:06 PogChamp 07:06 Copy paste god OpieOP 07:06 you had 3254235 HkHs at your disposal 07:06 http://prntscr.com/7k1vzi 07:06 PogChamp 07:06 Copy paste god OpieOP 07:06 hmm 07:06 Hi 07:06 i think i would murder them all 07:07 except one 07:07 one 07:07 does not murder HKHs 07:08 DansGame 07:08 I has to go 07:08 bey D: 07:08 bye D: 07:08 Bai 07:08 kk 07:16 So orb 07:16 are you 07:16 ? 07:16 toes? 2015 06 22